


Letters

by sacchan



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacchan/pseuds/sacchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters for a beloved person through long, long years.</p><p>(Don't let the word count deceive you, it's not 0, I swear xD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, it's not betad, because these are letters, and letters written by Ohno-san. I doubt any of us thinks, he could write letters with perfect grammar. So excuse them for this once. ~~Most likely you cried anyway, and can't notice them, right?~~  
>  Second of all, the Japanese words: Sorry about that, I just couldn't resist.  
> ニノ　- Nino  
> 元気 - Genki? This is a typical way to start a letter.  
> 笑 - This is the kanji of laughter  
> へへ - And this one is hehe, which is the same and resembles at this emoji ^^, right?

  


  



End file.
